Another Time, Another Place
by Yuu Kiyoshi
Summary: Slight AU  Gabriel Sirius Grey was excited about going to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to make friends and learn more about magic. Now if only he could get Nymphadora to stop helping him with his robes. "I'm not a girl and I'm not wearing these!"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The night was dark, and combined with the rain it was hard to see even two feet in front of you. A small woman covered by a cloak and somehow completely dry made her way down the street, eyes set on a little pub with a sign that looked to be on its last leg. She was fifteen seconds from reaching it when the first blast of dark red light shot past her ear, the strength behind it causing her to gasp. She spun around, wand raised and ready to defend herself from whoever was trying to attack her, but no, it was not just herself she needed to protect, she had to defend the little boy that was growing inside her, almost ready to come out. An almost insane cackle, undeniably female sent a shiver down her spine and had her heart ready to beat itself right out of her chest. "That half-blood little bastard will not besmirch the Black name!" She knew right then who was trying to kill her, kill her son. Bellatrix LeStrange, one of the top lieutenants of the Dark Lord, one who was almost on par with her master when it came to torture and knowledge of the dark arts.

"I don't know what my filthy blood traitor cousin was thinking, bedding a half-blood like you, you're not even pretty!" Another jet of light came towards her and she quickly threw up a shield, slowly moving towards the Leaky Cauldron behind her. Unfortunately, the still slightly sane enough to know when someone was trying to escape, Bellatrix, noticed this. A quick gesture with her free hand, the other still holding the wand that was sending spells at the pregnant woman, had two tall and dark figures blocking the woman's way to the pub. Dropping her shield long enough to cast a patronus charm, sending with it the message that she was under attack by three death eaters to the pub, hoping that someone from the order would be inside and come to help. Unfortunately, the time in which she took to do so had a non-verbal spell hitting her chest. The effect of the spell was instantaneous as blood started spilling from her mouth. A cackle, a spell flying past her and hitting a shield the evil woman that was Bellatrix hastily threw up, a hand grabbing her and the feeling of being squeezed through a small tube.

Her vision darkened, narrowed, and then completely left her. The next time she was able to see, she saw mediwizards, completely covered in blood. A sudden pain to her stomach had her fearing the worst, thinking that maybe someone had snuck in and was finishing what LeStrange had started. A sudden cry followed by muffled shouting, muffled because, she realized, there was liquid flowing out of her ears. Her chest hurt, like there were ten people sitting on it. It hurt to breathe and even trying to move, wanting to see her beautiful baby boy, she found she couldn't The light above her was blocked, and when her vision cleared enough, she saw that her love, her Sirius, was standing above her, crying and saying something to her. She couldn't hear it, even as close as he was to her, his voice was nothing but a fuzzy buzz.

She tried to say something, to tell him it was okay, and that she loved him, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was liquid, bright red and flowing like a fountain. A small blanket passed in front of her face, she focused long enough to see the hair, as black as his father's. And eyes such a beautiful shade of blue it made her heart hurt. She smiled, blood flowing from her mouth and closed her eyes, feeling so tired. She heard someone shouting, at least, she thought someone was shouting. Gabriel Sirius Grey-Black, who looked so much like his father, even when his skin was as white as a sheet. Her vision went black again and the buzzing in her ears was getting softer and softer. She could see her son though, in her mind, and that was all that mattered. He had her nose, eyes and ears, but everything else was most definitely his fathers. The cheekbones, the hair, the lips, the chin, everything said that he was Sirius Black's son.

She couldn't wait to get home, to hold her son, while her soon to be husband (Because he was definitely going to marry her now) held her. To see him take his first steps, to hear him say his first word. Mumma if she had anything to say about it. Having another child and watching him be a wonderful big brother to his sibling. Crying on platform nine and three quarters as he turned eleven and headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Coming home during winter break one year, when he was older, and bringing with him a girl, or guy, who he was madly in love with. She'd help plan the wedding, fall would be best, maybe in Paris. Not long after the wedding he'd come to her, saying his beloved was pregnant and she was to be a grandmother. Her grandchild would be beautiful, she knew, even if her son married someone who wasn't all that good looking, her grandchild would be beautiful.

The buzzing noise continued to fade, it was almost gone now. There was no more pain in her chest, she was thankful it was gone. She saw herself, almost ghost like, as she held two small babies in her arms, her husband beside her, a beautiful young girl with dark red hair was holding his hand. Her son, and there was no denying it was her son, was sitting across from her, holding a toddler with hair that was such a dark shade of red it looked like it had started to turn black then changed its mind. There was someone sitting next to him, she didn't know who it was, the whole body was blurry. But seeing her son give the person such a happy smile made her heart ache. Yes, life was going to be absolutely perfect, all she had to do was rest, fall asleep and when she woke up, she could go home and be so amazingly happy that absolutely nothing could ruin it. Her eyes slipped closed and she kept the image of her soon to be family in her mind.

She didn't wake up, the mediwizards did everything they could, but they didn't know what the dark curse had been. All they knew was that it caused her to bleed; as if she had more blood in her body then was possible. The baby was named by his father and taken to a room to be monitored. It would be three months later, still in the room, that the loud cheering of mediwizards and patients woke him from his sleep. It would be the day after that, that his father was carted off to Azkaban, for betraying his best friends and killing another friend and twelve muggles. It would be two weeks after that, that a woman with brown hair and dark brown eyes picked him up and took him away from the hospital. And that was how Gabriel Sirius Grey-Black came to live with Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

><p>AN: No, it's not an update to my Naruto story (For those of you have me on author alert). This has been in my head a while and I sat down and it just flowed. Good news is, I DO have the next chapter for my Naruto story done, I'm just waiting to hear back from my beta, and the chapter after that is about halfway done, I think. I keep adding to it, so there's no telling really ^^;

I've also been working on my original story, something that I'm hoping to eventually publish. I was actually going to do the whole Nanowrimo thing, but, unfortunately, I didn't have the time to devote to it. Maybe next year, who knows. So! This is totally my first time writing anything dealing with Harry Potter (Though, lord, if I wrote down all my Harry Potter dreams I'd probably double the current amount of Harry Potter fics. And yes, I am being 100% serious). Hope you all enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

The sun was just starting to rise when a scream woke all the occupants of the Tonks household. A laugh, followed by threats promising pain and death, let Andromeda and Ted know that Nymphadora had woken Gabriel from his sleep yet again. The sound of feet running across the floor, past their bedroom door had them both laughing quietly. They laughed louder when the sound of feet, this time lighter on the floor, as they belonged to someone smaller then the first person, ran past the door. Obviously Gabriel was chasing Nymphadora again, probably brandishing the little practice wand he had and threatening to shove it in her ear and shoot bubbles into her brain. He was very violent when not allowed to wake up on his own. Ted kissed his wife good morning then got up and put his feet in his slippers before leaving the room, intent on keeping his daughter from being murdered, before the coffee was ready at least.

The site that met him when he reached the living room was enough to make him start laughing again. Gabriel was soaked, head to toe in some kind of liquid (He honestly didn't want to know what it was.) and had bright pink hair with purple streaks in it. His daughter, who had black hair and looked to be taunting her brother (Though he was really her cousin.) with that fact, was sitting on top of him. "Get off of me!" His daughter laughed and stuck her tongue (Which looked like a lizards.) out at him. "Not until you quit trying to kill me." Gabriel growled, though it sounded more like a kitten purring, kicking his feet and wiggling, trying to get away. "Alright you two, settle down and behave." Gabriel looked at him and gave him huge, teary eyes, and Ted had to stop himself from groaning at the puppy eyes. "But she dumped apple juice all over me and changed my hair!"

Well, that explained the liquid and the sugary sweet smell in the air. "Dora, get off your brother and change his hair back, Gabriel, go shower. We have to go get your school supplies today, remember?" He watched his son's eyes widen and his struggling increase. Shaking his head and chuckling, he walked to the kitchen, pausing and groaning when he heard the sound of glass breaking followed by a curse from his daughter. How she had become so clumsy, he didn't know. He heard Gabriel laugh and then the thumping of feet running across the floor again. It was just another typical morning in the Tonks household. He put the coffee on and started some water on the stove for some tea (As that is what his wife and son preferred) before a tapping at the window drew his attention. He opened the window and an owl flew in, dropping the morning papers on the table before flying back out the window.

His wife walked in and he smiled at her, receiving a smile in return as she set about making breakfast. It was long after he had sat down and started reading the Prophet that his daughter walked in, hair a bright purple and dressed for the day. He gave her a look and she looked down at the table. "I'm sorry, but he was just asking for it after yesterday." He shook his head and went back to reading his paper. "You're old enough now to know better though Nymphadora." His daughter grumbled about her mother not calling her that and he had to hold back his laughter. "Why did you dump apple juice on him?" She grinned and her hair brightened even more if that was possible. "Well since he enjoys apples so much I thought maybe he'd want some to wake up to." Andromeda shook her head and went back to making breakfast. "What about his hair?" His daughter giggled at his question and her hair changed to resemble Gabriel's again. "Well, he spends so much time on his hair and hates it when something happens to it that I thought it'd be good payback." He rolled his eyes and had to keep himself from sighing at the fact that his daughter still acted like she was eight and not eighteen.

"Are you sure that Mad-Eye doesn't mind you taking a day off from your training?" Nymphadora, who was in the middle of flipping through a Witch Weekly magazine, paused and looked at him. "He said that it was fine, that seeing as Gabriel doesn't have a wand yet, he needed someone who could protect him." She snorted "Not like he really needs protecting." He saw her rub her arm and tried to hold back his smile. Really, it was her fault for hiding his books from him in the first place. And really, who knew that a toy wand could put so much force behind a stinging hex? Or that it could even cast that hex in the first place. Come to think it, Gabriel shouldn't have even known that hex yet. And, as if reading his mind, his daughter answered the question that he was about to ask. "He found mum's old school books a month ago and has been reading them ever since." Well, that explained that then. "He's so going to be a Ravenclaw, even if he should be in Hufflepuff. That's where all the hot guys are."

He groaned and felt like slamming his head against the table. "You really shouldn't try and push him into wanting to be with a boy." She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes. "She can't help it. She's got this horrible idea of you walking me down the aisle while I'm in a dress." His daughter stuck out her tongue, thankfully normal this time, at her brother as he sat down across from her. Gabriel was dressed in a shirt and jeans, and Ted had to wonder why he was going to wear muggle clothes to Diagon Alley when his son had plenty of robes upstairs. "Get all the apple juice out of your hair princess?" Gabriel glared at her and she offered him a smug smirk.

The smirk quickly moved to Gabriel's face as she yelped and jumped up, rubbing her shin. "That's playing dirty!" His son giggled, and honestly, how could he _not_ find some boy to marry when he giggled like that, as he put his practice wand on the table. "Life isn't fair, besides, you must always keep up constant vigilance!" He laughed loudly as his son said that, trying to puff up and make his voice sound like Mad-Eye Moody's. His wife was laughing loudly too, and seemed to be trying hard not to fall to the ground. "Oh, just you wait princess, you're so dead." Gabriel stuck his tongue out at his sister and the laughter doubled.

"Behave you two. No killing _or_ maiming before you can eat the breakfast your wonderful mother and my darling wife has made for us." Nymphadora rolled her eyes and Gabriel made fake gagging noises. A kiss to his cheek had him looking up at his wife, who was smiling down at him. "I married such a wonderful man." He winked at her and the fake gagging resumed, this time from both of his children. "Oh, stop it you two, you'll be the same way when you find someone and fall in love." They both stopped and looked down at the table. Now why didn't they straighten up when he talked to them like that? "It's because you spoil them dear." He turned and lifted an eyebrow at his wife, who was back to working on breakfast. "You quit giving me that look. If you didn't want me to read you so well, you should have tried to be in Slytherin." He rolled his eyes and went back to his paper, doing his best to ignore the snickering coming from his children.

He had to admit, he did spoil them, not that he could help it, since he loved his children dearly. A plate was set down on the table, followed by four more and he, quickly, folded his paper and set it down. "Once we finish eating breakfast, you'll have five minutes to finish any last minute things before we leave, alright?" His children nodded and, after his wife sat down, they all tucked in for breakfast. His wife certainly knew how to cook, eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, jam, toast, porridge, tea, coffee. It was a full course breakfast, though really, his son was fixing to go get his Hogwarts supplies, so it was definitely called for. "Was there anything in the paper today that wasn't rubbish?" He looked at his wife, a piece of sausage halfway to his mouth. "Not really, though honestly, ninety percent of it is always rubbish." His daughter grinned at him and he wondered what had her looking like a cat that had caught the canary. "Just wait for this afternoon. Mad-Eye told me that Harry Potter is going shopping for his supplies today too. The paper will have a field day with it."

His son flinched, barely noticeable, but he noticed. It was his job as their dad to notice every little thing. He knew why his son had flinched too, Gabriel felt guilty for being upset at the fact that if it hadn't been for the ministry and the Potters, Sirius, his father by blood, would've been around to raise him. They knew Sirius wasn't guilty of what had happened, there was no way he could've betrayed his best friend, twin brother in all but blood. Not to mention his adorable little godson and sweet little Lily. Ted could still remember when Sirius had shown up at their doorstep, right in the middle of them trying to get Nymphadora into bed, proclaiming for the entire world to hear that it was a boy and he had been made godfather. And as far as Ted was concerned, no body of Pettigrew meant that he wasn't dead. Even the most…Explosive of dark curses, left behind enough of the body to bury. He watched Gabriel push his plate away, two thirds of the food he had put on it still there. "May I be excused? I want to make sure I have everything I need when we go." He nodded and Gabriel got up and left, looking like he was about to cry.

A quick glance over to his daughter and he noticed she was looking down at the table. He reached over and grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him. "It's alright 'Dora, don't feel bad for mentioning Harry. It's probably better that Gabriel knows now then for him to accidentally bump into Harry and be taken completely by surprise." She nodded her head but the darkening of her head let him know that she still felt bad about bring up such a sore topic for Gabriel. He sighed and shook his head, praying, not for the first time, that things had been different. As much as he loved Gabriel, and he really did. No matter what anyone said, the boy was as much his son as Nymphadora was his daughter. He wished that LeStrange hadn't of taken Elizabeth, from both Sirius and Gabriel. And he desperately wished that Sirius and Elizabeth could have been there to watch their son grow into a young man.

Things never work out how you want them too though, and he knew that. He had been lucky, falling in love and marrying the girl of his dreams and having a little girl who was so special and loving. He knew that Sirius had felt the same, had been so happy when Elizabeth had told him she was going to have a baby. Of course, the first thing Sirius did upon hearing that was faint. Ted still had the picture of that somewhere. Afterwards though, Sirius had been so ecstatic that he had immediately went and bought all kinds of baby stuff. Of course, seeing as how he didn't know what gender the baby was going to be, he bought everything in Gryffindor red. Elizabeth had promptly made him return everything, except for the little stuffed lion and black puppy dog that he had bought for the baby. Gabriel still slept with them at night, even though he kept saying he was too old to have stuffed animals.

The yip of a dog had him looking down, noticing that Michael, Gabriel's familiar, a little crup puppy, was staring at him with large round eyes. Shaking his head he, discreetly, slipped Michael two pieces of sausage and went back to eating his breakfast. Another soft yip had him looking over to see that Michael was giving Nymphadora the puppy eyes. He chuckled as a piece of bacon dropped onto the floor and was quickly eaten by the adorable little crup. There was no point in hiding the fact that they all gave him table food, despite Gabriel telling them not to. "Mum, Dad!" His son rushed into the room, eyes frantic. "I can't find Mi-…There you are." Gabriel reached down and picked Michael up, giving him a light hug. "You gave me a scare there Michael." The little crup yipped and licked Gabriel's cheek, eliciting a giggle from him. "Come on, we have to find your collar before we head to Diagon."

Ted rolled his eyes at his wife and daughter, who were giggling as Gabriel carried Michael back to his room. "He doesn't even need me pushing him to want a boyfriend with how adorable he is naturally." Ted couldn't help but agree with his daughter on that fact. "He's still too young for such things though. Give him at least two years before you start trying to set him up on dates." Nymphadora rolled her eyes at her mother, who gave her a look for rolling her eyes. "Alright, I'll wait two years before trying to set him up with someone. Seriously though, you come from a family that had marriage contracts written up before birth, at least I'm not that bad." Andromeda made a little noise and started to say something else when the floo alarm sounded, letting them know someone was trying to get in touch with them. "I'll get it. You two finish your breakfast." Ted quickly got up from the table and ran to the fireplace, not wanting to hear his wife start on one of her lectures, even if he loved her dearly, his daughter was on her own for that.

* * *

><p>Gabriel didn't know what had happened, all he knew, was that instead of going to get his supplies as a family, he was now stuck with only his sister. Not that he minded too much, he did love her (Even if she <em>did<em> get on his bloody nerve.) and she was pretty fun when she wasn't trying to annoy him to death. But he had wanted to go with his mum and dad too. They had quickly left the house via floo and left it up to Nymphadora to tell him that they were sorry. "They said they would meet up with us for ice cream Gab, don't look so sad." He huffed then stuck his tongue out at his sister, a reptilian tongue sticking back out at him from her mouth. "Gross! Quit doing your tongue like that!" She stuck it back out, this time even lengthening it. His sister was so gross. Especially when she gave herself some kind of animal feature, the reptile tongue was certainly the worst though.

"Come on princess. Robes first, then we'll see about your trunk and books." He never wanted to hex her as badly as when she called him princess. Granted, he loved his hair, he had excellent taste in clothes (even though he was only eleven.) and he had expensive tastes, be it concerning food or an item in general. But just because of that, she had no right to call him princess. Unfortunately, he couldn't hex her because he had forgotten his practice wand on the table after she had brought up Harry Potter and she had turned around and hid it from him. "Fine then, let's go get my robes _Nymphadora_." He smirked as she scowled at him and moved quickly to the building that had "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" written above the door in elegant gold calligraphy. The inside was about half full of people, most of whom seemed to be paying the bill for their robes. "Be with you in just a minute dear!" An elderly lady called from where she was taking someone's measurements. Gabriel moved to the side, away from the door so no one would bump into him and dragged his sister (Who had come in a few seconds after him but didn't want to cause as scene as Madam Malkin was mean when someone caused a tussle in her shop.) with him, thankful that she didn't protest at all. It wasn't long before Madam Malkin got to him and ushered him onto a small stool, where he stood while she measured him from the top of his head to the soles of his feet (She even measured the arch of his foot for some reason.) before sending him into a stall so he could choose what kind of design and material he wanted. Unfortunately, his sister followed him into the stall, and put him on another stool before grabbing a book that was hanging by the wall. "What should we have you try on first?"

He turned to her and raised his eyebrow (Something picked up from his mum, because apparently Blacks were taught to master the look.) wondering what made her think she was going to have a say in the matter. "Don't give me that look. It's nowhere near as effective with me as it is coming from mum." She pressed her finger on a page and the next thing he knew was that he was dressed in female wizard robes that were the perfect size for him. They hugged in all the right places and he felt like they were absolutely not supposed to be for wizards his age, or gender. "I am _not_ wearing female robes!" She had the nerve to grin at him as she flipped through the different materials. "But they look so good on you! Not to mention that it'll help you find yourself a cute little boyfriend." He growled and tried to imitate the glare he had once seen their mum use on their dad when he had come home one night pissed and smelling of ale and smoke. "I'm not _ready_ for a boyfriend! And that's _if_ I decide I _want_ a boyfriend! No female robes!" She rolled her eyes and pressed her finger to another page, the female robes changing into another style of still _female_ robes. "Don't get your panties in a twist princess." Glaring and planning severe payback, he saw the cloth, which made up three sides of the stall he was in; move slightly, as if a breeze had caught it. "Do _not_ call me that Nymphadora!" A small cough drew their attention to one side of the stall, where someone had pulled the cloth back. A tall boy with red hair and purple eyes was standing there, holding the cloth "Excuse me, have you seen a small white ferret?"


	3. Announcement

This story is on hiatus.

Reason being. I may have had some friends help me by making this a roleplay and it sort of... Stalled, because the person doing Gabe's main love interest has lost all motivation to RP because of real life and it's overwhelmingness. I do want to continue this, badly, but as only _a few_ characters are my own, I'd prefer not to try and write someone and get them OOC from what their creators wanted. I want their reactions to be _right_. Sorry.


End file.
